Inutaru
by Inutaru
Summary: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha find their long lost little sister...but what happeneds when her two brother's fall in love with her?
1. Chapter 1

Inutaru

Sess prov.

"LORD SESSHOMARU WATCH OUT!" yelled the toad like creature to the Inu-Lord. Sesshomaru dodged the flying claws of the fish demon he was fighting. The demon lunged at him and dug it's claws into his bare chest.

"Uhh" he grunted in pain and fell to the ground pulling the claws out painfully. Sesshomaru was injured and about to be slaughtered in front of his little Rin.

"Huff…puff I won't let you WIN!" he yelled and jumped to his feet feeling himself turn over to his true demon form slicing the demons head right off it's body.

"Finally it died…" he finished and collapsed onto the ground.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" yelled Rin running to his side.

"I'm fine Rin…I'll be ok."He told her but saw something out of the corner of his eye flying towards Rin…It was an arrow; "RIN MOVE!" he yelled and pushed her out of the way, the arrow piercing his skin.

All of a sudden he felt weird like he had to throw up, he looked at the arrow.

"A poison arrow?" he thought "they're trying to kill her!" his arm began to turn purple and swell, then the pain came in a wave, each wave came over himself was more painful then the last… he told Jaken

"You must get me to a doctor…but if I don't make it…please take good care of Rin"

Stunned Jaken Replied "Don't worry Mi-lord I'm sure you'll be fine…but if you do I promise you I will take good care of her. That was all Sesshomaru could remember cuz he blacked out the next minute, all he could remember was waking up in the doctor's hut.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru your up…the doctor is coming as we speak."

Jaken told him.

"Thank-you Jaken" He replied.

"Yeash Mi-lord if your sister were here you would be ok by now."

"My…sister?"

_Flash-back_

"_Nii-san?…Nii-san!" ???Said_

"_What is it Inutaru?" sesshomaru asked_

"_How much longer do I have with you?" she asked coldly_

_Stunned he replied, "What are you…"_

"_I know that father is sending me away to live with the monk on the mountain…" _

"_How long have you known?"_

"_For about as long as you have"_

"_Then you have a time of probably 4 days tops" he said the joy leaving his eyes._

_Her eyes began to water and she cried out_

"_I DON'T WANNA GO! I WANT TO STAY HERE WITH YOU! AND INUYASHA!" she began to hug him silly._

_His eyes began to water "I'm sorry I can't do anything"_

_3 DAYS LATER_

_The monk from the mountain began to drag his little sister away from him, her screaming all the way "NO TAKE ME BACK!!! SESSHOMARU!!! HELP ME!!! SESSHOMARU!! SESSHOMARU! NII-SAN! HELP ME PLEASE! Please…" she was crying while going across the field and out of sight._

_He stood there coldly like a statue as his sister was taken away from him, pictures of her still fresh in his mind…her crying and screaming his name. He would never be the same, Inutaru brought joy and cheerfulness and she could make him smile and laugh… he would never…be the same._

"Lord Sesshomaru…are you ok?" Jaken asked

He snapped back to reality

"Oh yes I'm fine."

The midwife walked in and saw him

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru" she said bowing

"The doctor will see you now"

She led him to a room him grunting in pain all the way.

"Be right back!"

Inu Prov.

"Mistress?"

"Oh yes?" the raven haired, small figured woman asked wiping her hair away from the blue moon and strip markings on her face, her maroon eyes starring at the smaller woman.

"Another patient miss" that word made her black dog-ears perk up.

"Oh thank-you I'm on my way" she got up and straightened her red silk kimono. She entered the room with her hair covering her face. She moved towards the man with the swollen arm in a hurry but not seeing his face because he kept turning away grunting in pain.

"Ok …now this might hurt…" she grabbed his arm and moved it gently up and down.

"Ahh poison…this won't take long." She said pulling his arm to her face.

Same Prov.

Sesshomaru felt lips on his arm and turned to see this lady bite down hard into his arm and suck.

He grunted and turned away.

"What are you doing to mi-lord?" Jaken asked worried  
she stopped for a sec and replied

"I'm sucking all the poison out of his arm"

When she finished she tied a bandage around his arm and said

"Well I'm all done!" She said excitedly and smiled at him, her hair fallen out of her eyes. He turned his head to thank the woman when he saw her face and gasped. She opened her eyes and gasped.

**_Go on _**he starred at her **_Go on_** she starred back at him **_Leave me breathless_** they starred at each other**_ Come on_** "Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"Inutaru?" he asked back…."NII-SAN!" she yelled in excitement and jumped on him**_ Hey…Yeah…_** she got off of him and he said

"Come on I have to show you around." He pulled her onto his back and began to run **_The daylight's fading slowly,_** He ran through the village and out into the forest**_ The time with you is standing still, I'm waiting for you only, The slightest touch and I feel weak, I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide  
And I'm losing the will to try._** He headed to the cliff outside the town **_Can't hide it (can't hide it), can't fight it (can't fight it)  
_**He kept running not stopping and jumped off the cliff**_  
So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny  
This loving feeling (loving feeling)_** She smiled at him and jumped off his back, falling into the air.**_  
Make me long for your kiss  
Go on (go on); go on (go on)  
_**"NO!" he yelled**_  
_**She fell from the sky and kept going to the ground.

**_Yeah-ie, yeah, yeah-ie, yeah..._**

And I can't lie  
From you I cannot hide  
And I've lost my will to try  
Can't hide it (can't hide it), can't fight it, (can't fight it)  
She landed on something squishy and soft it was a person.

"OH I'm so sorry Sir!" she looked down on whom she landed on.

_**So go on, (go on) go on, (go on), come on, leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny  
This loving feeling (loving feeling) Make me long for your kiss**_

Go on, (go on) go on, (go on) come on, leave... me breathless  
Go on, (go on) go on, (go on) come on, leave... me breathless

"Who the HELL landed on me?" He replied She looked at him and gasped "Inuyasha?" 

"Ya that's my name who wants to know?" he asked and opened his eyes and starred at her

"Inutaru?"

"Oni-chan!" She yelled and began to kiss him on the lips

**_Go on, (go on)_** **_go on, (go on) come on, leave... me breathless  
Go on... go on!_**

She stopped kissing him and got up.

"Inutaru!" Sesshomaru yelled

"Over here Nii-san!"

"Nii-san I found Oni-chan!" she yelled happily

"Yes you did" he smiled back at her.

The rest of Inuyasha's friends were stunned 1: who the hell is this and 2: Sesshomaru smiling.O.O…

"Who are you?" asked Kagome

She moved in between the two of them

"Why I'm their little sister of course!"

"She does look like the two of them put together…at least when Inuyasha is in his human form and him as a dog " said Miroku

LATER

"I TOLD YOU THAT THE WOOD GOES OVER THERE!" yelled Sesshomaru.

"NO IT GOES OVER THERE!" Inuyasha yelled back

"Of course Kagome" Inutaru was talking to kagome when she said

"Can you hang on for a sec?"

She walked over to the two of them and yelled  
"WOULD YOU TWO STOP IT!" slapping them both across their faces.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Inuyasha yelled at her

"Cuz it's my job as your sister to stop you two from fighting."

"WELL IF THAT'S THE PROBLEM THEN I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN IF IT MEANS YOU SLAPPING ME!"

Stunned she starred at him her eyes filling with tears…she ran off into the forest looking back at him only for a sec with eyes watering and scared. Shaking her head and running off even more.

"Why did she act like that? Usually she starts picking a fight with me."

"That's right…you don't remember…" Sesshomaru began

"Remember what?" Inuyasha replied,  
"She saved your life"

Well that's mi first chap.! Please review! KyoXTohru

The words in bold+italic are song lyrics.


	2. Chapter 2

Recap: "I don't get it…she usually tries to pick a fight with me…" said Inuyasha

"That's right you don't remember" sesshomaru replied

"Remember what?"

"She saved your life"

Chapter 2

He gasped "She what?"

"She saved your life"

"How…when…why? O.O…"

"It was when you were 7 and she was 5…"

"You guys walked into the room fighting, after father had just had a meeting with the empress of the east, she wanted some of his land and from what I can remember he was pretty mad. Flashback "Inuyasha stop it! Be nice to me" 

"_I don't have to if I don't wanna!"_

"_INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!"_

"_OH CAN'T YOU KIDS SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!" screamed their dad. Both of the starred at him._

"_WHY DO YOU HAVE TO FIGHT WITH HIM…HUH?????" He walked over to her and kept yelling, she just starred in horror._

"_I CAN'T STAND YOU ANYMORE!" he yelled and drew his claws, raised his hand. To Inuyasha time was moving slowly as he watched his father's hand come down, Inuyasha didn't want his father to do something that he would regret._

"_DAD NO!" Inuyasha screamed and jumped in front of Inutaru. He grabbed her and pulled her out of the way of their father's wrath. When he landed Inutaru didn't say anything she just fell down on her back her eye's frozen with horror. Inuyasha stood over her protectively._

"_Dad you can't…don't KILL HER!" he screamed. His dad starred at him for a sec until his eye's bled red and he slashed Inuyasha across the face and flying into the wall._

_Horrified Inutaru snapped back into reality and screamed._

"_INUYASHA!" she ran to his side and turned him over and screamed._

_He had a giant piece of glass lodged in chest; he was covered in big gashes and scrapes. She turned to her father her eyes red._

"_He's a stupid Han –you anyway." His eye's turned back to normal and so did his mind._

"_Inutaru what happened?"_

"_But daddy. I'm a han-you to…does that mean you hate me to?" Her eye's were twitching waiting for a response from her immobile father._

_He never answered….bad Idea. She attacked him._

_Later_

"_SESSHOMARU! HELP!" She yelled. He came running into a bloody scene, his father was curled up in a bloody ball on the floor twitching somtin' fierce but Inuyasha didn't even move…he didn't even breath. Sesshomaru rushed over to his brother's side and took him to the hospital ward then came back for his father._

_Later_

_Sesshomaru came out of the ward and sat next to his little sister._

_They sat quietly until Inutaru said_

"_Nii-san…did I hurt daddy?"_

"_I don't think you meant it but yes."_

_I was so mad at him for hurting Inuyasha…he was just trying to protect me."_

_Sesshomaru got up and started to walk away._

"_Nii-san…how is Inuyasha?"_

"_We got him breathing but he's still in pretty rough shape but you can go see him."_

_End of flashback_

You were didn't wake up for 6 months and she sat by your side the whole time…she didn't speak to dad for months…she never ate, she just wanted to make sure you were ok."

Inuyasha said "I didn't know…"

"If she wasn't born you would be dead right now."

"I have to find her" He replied and took off running the way Inutaru had just been.

He caught up to her and began to hug her.

"I'm sorry I didn't know"

"I didn't mean to hurt you or dad but I did"

"It's ok"

All of a sudden Both of them starred at the direction of camp.

"Do you smell spilt blood?" she asked

"Ya"

She gasped as it got stronger.

"Inuyasha, do you smell cinnamon and honey on that blood?"

"Vanilla and flowers to"

both of them gasped

she screamed "SESSHOMARU"

and Inuyasha yelled "RIN"

They started to run back to camp.


End file.
